


puzzle(s)

by sobangcha (shapuccinno)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, basically onesided, kinda cryptic idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapuccinno/pseuds/sobangcha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>society taught her that  girls who strong and smart will face difficulties in searching for a boy who matches them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	puzzle(s)

**Author's Note:**

> assassination classroom (c) matsui yuusei.  
> all written in lowercase.

once when she was in grade school, she asked herself: why can't girls be strong and smart?

she thought smart and strong girls were awesome, but apparently society thought nope.she heard from her friends that if a girl becomes too smart and too strong, there would be no boy that could match her. no one would take an interest for her. no one would fall in love with her. it was annoying, but apparently true. no one would talk with her since her perfect grades became a barrier. she could only watch from the sidelines whenever her friends were talking about the mistakes they did in their exam; which is, she did none.

if no one want to talk with her, no one would fall in love with her, right?

right?

so she tried to become dumb, happy and social and dumb.

.

.

.

she met him on her final year in middle school. at that time she already reverted to a strong, smart girl, since she didn't want to care anymore. she already learned how to close her ear from another degrading opinion about smart and strong girl since, hey, she already achieved all she wanted. now she is strong and smart and happy. everyone could talk with her. everyone in the class. everyone in her circle of friend. she was happy, thanks to her new teacher who taught her how to be smart, strong, and still having fun everyday. 

he was smart. strong and smart and despite his tendency to violence, perhaps an ideal knight on the white horse for some princesses out there. but she could tell that he was also happy, as happy as her, happy for being himself, happy for being here in this class. her friend once said; _the one that matches you in this class is only him. both of you are in the same level. both of you are strong and smart and happy._

_you two might become a perfect couple._

(when was the last time she heard anything about, falling in love?)

.

.

.

turns out that basically they were perfectly matching pieces,  
but different puzzles.

he already decided to arrange his own life  
(without her included).


End file.
